


Почему ты такой пугливый, котёнок?

by riakaana



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25265677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riakaana/pseuds/riakaana
Summary: Наруто боится грозы, а Саске пришёл успокоить его.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 2





	Почему ты такой пугливый, котёнок?

**Author's Note:**

> вчера у меня была сильная гроза, и молния так шандархнула, что у меня накрылся комп. даже чьи-то сараи загорелись, хаха.  
> в общем идея пришла после грозы.

За окном бушевала гроза, Наруто лежал, свернувшись в клубок, под одеялом. Он боялся. Наруто с детства боится грозы. Эти яркие молнии и громкий гром, сильный ливень, будто водопад, сквозь который ничего не видно. Он боится всего этого до истерики, боится настолько, что ему кажется, он вот-вот умрёт.

В детстве Наруто всегда успокаивали его родители, в подростковом возрасте он научился успокаиваться сам, или точнее просто делал вид, что спокоен, не хотел тревожить родителей, да и не маленький уже, чтобы грозы бояться.

Сейчас когда он живёт один, некому его успокоить, и вид делать не для кого. Он просто лежит под одеялом и трясётся. Обычный страх быстро перешёл в панический. Сердце бешено стучит, будто выпрыгнет из груди, пропускает удар с каждым раскатом грома. Даже под одеялом он видит как сверкает молния, он жмурится и молится, чтобы гроза побыстрее кончилась. Наруто затыкает уши, чтобы не слышать громыханий грома и звука падающей воды. Страх душит Наруто, и ему, кажется, что его лёгкие будто сдавливает, и они сейчас взорвутся от давления. Его беспорядочные мысли о том, чтобы гроза наконец кончилась, и о том, что он сейчас умрёт, прервал дверной звонок.

Наруто выглянул из-под одеяла, но сверкнувшая молния заставила спрятать голову обратно, пришедший снова позвонил. Узумаки было интересно, кто к нему пришёл, но страх заставлял прятаться под одеялом не в силах даже встать с постели. Тишина. Кажется незваный гость ушёл.

Послышался звук открывания дверей. У пришедшего есть ключ? Наруто не давал никому свои ключи, так кто же это? Узумаки продолжал прятаться под одеялом, и страх стал сильнее, в его квартире ходил незнакомец, а он даже подняться не мог. В комнату кто-то зашёл, сел на край кровати, и послышался знакомый голос:  
— Почему ты такой пугливый, котёнок?

Саске?! Почему он здесь? Откуда у него ключ? Наруто выглянул из-под одеяла, смотря на гостя. Саске нежно улыбаясь, протянул руку и потрепал по волосам:  
— Сейчас же гроза, вот я и пришёл, я же знаю как ты её боишься. Твоя соседка дала мне ключ.

Прикосновение приятное и успокаивающее. Наруто опустил голову на подушку:  
— Откуда ты знаешь, разве я не хорошо скрыл это? — он взял руку Саске, переплетая пальцы. Учиха гладил его по руке, они дружили с детства и, конечно, Саске знал, что Наруто боится грозы.  
— Мы же встречаемся, мог и не скрывать, к тому же ты с детства боишься грозы. — Саске поцеловал Наруто и снова погладил по голове, а Наруто только хмыкнул и ничего не ответил.

— Хочешь сделаю тебе чай? — мягкий и нежный голос Саске расслаблял, казалось, что нет никакой грозы. Парень поднялся, отпуская чужую руку:  
— Пойду, поставлю чайник — он вышел из комнаты, посмотрев на Наруто, который лежал свернувшись калачиком на самом краю кровати, «как бы не упал» — подумал Саске.

На кухне Учиха увидел гору грязной посуды в раковине, видимо её не мыли уже два дня точно. Он поставил чайник, начал мыть посуду, да, Саске вёл себя по-хозяйски. Они знакомы с самого детства, и Саске знает, что Наруто ведёт себя как ребёнок всю свою жизнь, даже сейчас, когда ему уже почти двадцать один. Саске в их паре играет роль строгого родителя.

Наруто и правда, как взрослый ребёнок, но без этого он не был бы собой, хотя Саске любит его любого (правда, он был бы больше рад, веди себя Наруто на свой возраст). Узумаки весёлый, никогда не сдаётся, всегда рад жизни, в общем солнечным мальчик. Учиха всегда безразличный с лицом, не выражающим эмоции, лишь наедине с Наруто показывает их. Все знаю, что они встречаются, но только друзья, как и почему начали. Целый год оба скрывали свои чувства от другого, и вели себя как дураки, пока один случайно не проговорился. Так и начали встречаться.

Пока Саске пребывал в своих мыслях за мытьём посуды, вскипел чайник. Парень достал кружку, налил зелёный чай и вернулся в комнату. Наруто смотрел на него и улыбался:  
— Знаешь я так рад, что ты здесь и ухаживаешь за мной, вот бы так всегда.  
— Мечтай, кажется, я слишком много делаю для тебя, а ты просто сидишь на моей шее. — Саске поставил кружку на тумбочку и сел на кровать. Наруто уже не обращал внимания на грозу, потому что рядом был Саске. Когда он рядом, Наруто ничего не волнует. Ой, кажется Наруто слишком сильно любит этого дурачка, хотя он и не против.

Они лежали в кровати, обнимаясь, и молчали. Оба хотели, чтобы время остановилось, и они пробыли вот так, в объятиях друг друга, чуточку дольше. Вскоре гроза кончилась, и за окном было видно радугу. Наруто спал, обнимая Саске, и тому совсем не хотелось уходить.

Саске всё же поднялся с кровати, приготовил для себя ужин, поев, убрался у него дома и лёг обратно, в кровать к своему пугливому котёнку. Утром Наруто уже не будет помнить тот страх перед грозой, что он испытывал с самого детства, но будет хорошо помнить тепло родного тела, как руки Саске обнимали и гладили по спине, как он шептал на ухо, что он рядом, и Наруто нечего бояться, как он целовал его в лоб, щёки, губы.

Они любят друг друга, и им ничего не надо, лишь бы второй был рядом, а остальное неважно.


End file.
